


Together

by aprxlshowers



Series: Klance AU Month 2021 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arusian Lance is a choice I am making, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, King James (Lance's Father) (Voltron), Klance AU Month, Klance AU Month 2021, Klance au, Leandro and Akira are their official royal names, M/M, Marmoran Keith too, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Queen Krolia (Voltron), Secret Identity, Supportive Krolia (Voltron), keith rants to krolia about lance change my mind, klance, soft klance, there's some fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprxlshowers/pseuds/aprxlshowers
Summary: His opponent slices at his helmet. Lance gasps.“Hey! Watch the merchandise. I’m Arus kingdom’s heartthrob for a reason.”“So you’re the famous Prince Leandro.” The mystery prince’s mocking tone makes Lance’s blood boil and he swings at their shoulder. His opponent chuckles. “I’m Prince Akira of Marmora, nice to meet you.”He aims a jab at Lance’s face again who laughs loudly.“Now I think you’re just doing it on purpose. Are you jealous of my good looks, Akira?”“I’ve never met you. I doubt they live up to expectations, though.”“Well then, let me introduce myself,” Lance says with mock politeness. He lifts his helmet visor quickly to show his smirk. “Come on, Princey. You wouldn’t want to hurt this pretty face, huh?”Prince Akira’s demeanour goes from offensive to nothing at all in two seconds, throwing Lance off. In one movement, the prince drops his sword into his scabbard and removes his own helmet. Lance’s eyes widen as they lock onto the grey irises he knows too well.“Keith?”“Lance. Hi.” His boyfriend shoots him a slightly awkward smile.{further summary in the notes}
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Klance AU Month 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> klance au month  
> day 20 - royal au  
> lance is prince of arus and, mid battle with the kingdom of marmora, finds out his boyfriend (who claimed to be a peasant!) is actually crown prince akira!! they gotta stop the battle by any means necessary  
> FYI: mentioned romellura  
> stay safe lovelies <3
> 
> this is way late and it didn't exactly come out the way i wanted to but it's all good.
> 
> happy reading :)

The battle is now in full swing. Lance catches a glimpse of his father, King James of Arus, riding swiftly by, sword raised. He focuses back on his opponent, swiping his sword at their exposed side. The Galra soldier dodges and lunges forward but, before any harm can come to Lance, they keel over, clutching their side in which an arrow is buried. It won’t kill them, Lance deducts, but it will disarm them for a while. The quiver on his back always came in handy, even when he wasn’t shooting.

Distracted, Lance doesn’t register someone behind him until they’re swinging forward with a shout. Lance twists quickly, quick enough to block the blow and turn his gaze upon the Galra soldier opposite him. Their swords clash together and, man, Lance hasn’t had a fight this good in ages. The soldier swings at his side again and Lance dodges, tutting loudly.

“That’s rude. You’re dealing with a prince here, mate. Don’t test your luck.” 

“So are you,” a gruff voice replies, changing their angle in an attempt to cut his arm. Lance searches for a sign, smiling when he spots the symbol for ‘royal prince’ emblazoned on his opponent’s chest plate. It’s identical to Lance’s own. He pivots, avoiding the sword by inches. 

“Which one?” He lunges forward to try and reach the mystery prince’s stomach but misses. 

“What?”

“Which prince are you? Not, Lotor, surely. You’re too short,” he teases, satisfied when the comment earns him a growl. His opponent slices at his helmet. Lance gasps.

“Hey! Watch the merchandise. I’m Arus kingdom’s heartthrob for a reason.”

“So you’re the famous Prince Leandro.” The mystery prince’s mocking tone makes Lance’s blood boil and he swings at their shoulder. His opponent chuckles. “I’m Prince Akira of Marmora, nice to meet you.”

He aims a jab at Lance’s face again who laughs loudly.

“Now I think you’re just doing it on purpose. Are you jealous of my good looks, Akira?” 

“I’ve never met you. I doubt they live up to expectations, though.”

“Well then, let me introduce myself,” Lance says with mock politeness. He lifts his helmet visor quickly to show his smirk. “Come on, Princey. You wouldn’t want to hurt this pretty face, huh?”

Prince Akira’s demeanour goes from offensive to nothing at all in two seconds, throwing Lance off. In one movement, the prince drops his sword into his scabbard and removes his own helmet. Lance’s eyes widen as they lock onto the grey irises he knows too well.

“Keith?”

“Lance. Hi.” His boyfriend shoots him a slightly awkward smile. Then at the same time:

“You told me you were a peasant!”

“I thought you were a commoner!”

They stare at each other for a moment before bursting into slightly disbelieving, incredulous laughter. The battle continues around them but, for a moment, they’re just two young men in love.

“I can’t believe,” Lance forces out in between giggles, “That we dated for two years without figuring each other out. Like, I knew you were a Marmoran just not… _this_ Marmoran.”

“I know.” Keith smiles brightly and Lance’s heart flips. “Who knew my Arusian peasant boyfriend would be Prince Leandro himself. Wait… have I been calling you by the wrong name this entire time?”

“Nah.” Lance shakes his head. “My family calls me Lance. It’s a sort of nickname. Special people only.”

“Aww, I’m special?” Keith smirks. Lance groans, hiding his own smile.

“Sweetheart, we’ve been dating for two years. I’m literally in love with you.” He rolls his eyes when Keith makes another ‘aw’ sound. “Anyway, is Keith a thing?”

Keith nods. “Keith was my birth name. When my Great Uncle Kolivan died with an heir the throne was passed to my mother. Apparently ‘Keith’ wasn’t fancy enough to satisfy people so Akira it was. It’s rarely used outside of formal events though.”

An arrow flies over Keith’s head and Lance ducks, realising they’re still in the midst of a gruesome battle between their two kingdoms.

“We need to fix this, I’m pretty sure we’re fighting over land right now,” Lance says. How could he ever have been so heartless as to kill people on his father’s order without even thinking why he was doing it.

“Seriously?” Keith’s tone suggests he’s been hit with the same realisation as Lance.

“We need to fix this.” Lance puts away his sword and takes Keith’s hand. “We need to find my dad.”

“And my mother. Come on.”

They crouch low and make their way to a gap in the battle, eyes landing on the scene in front of them.

“This is… convenient?” Lance glances at Keith. Their parents look like they’re out for each other’s blood. Over some land. Lance internally face palms. This is what happens when Veronica and his mother leave for a weekend. He rushes over.

“Papa! Papa, stop!” Lance watches the array of emotions pass over his father’s face when he sees him.

“I’m a little busy right now, mijo.”

“Krolia. You need to stop.” Keith steps forward. Marmora’s Queen continues to fight. 

“You’re really going to fight over land?”

“It’s rightfully ours,” King James replies. 

Queen Krolia laughs. “That is incorrect. The land belongs to us.”

Lance can feel Keith stiffen.

“I have an idea,” he whispers. Lance nods, giving him a ‘go ahead’ gesture. Keith clears his throat. “Mother, this is Lance.”

The battle comes to an abrupt halt when Krolia freezes, punches James in the face and drops her sword. Lance walks over and pats his father’s back.

“You probably deserved that. Also, you know my boyfriend, Keith, who I talk about quite a lot but you’ve never met? He’s the Prince of Marmora, by the way,” he whispers. The King groans. Queen Krolia approaches him then, eyes so strikingly _Keith’s_ that Lance can’t do anything but smile and bow his head a little.

“No need for that, Prince Leandro,” she scolds quietly. “You are royalty, too.”

“Thank you. Keith has told me all about you, Your Majesty,” Lance says. “Obviously, back then, I just didn’t know he was talking about _you_.”

“Yes, my young cub has a habit of ranting to others about his loved ones. I apologise that this is our first meeting but I feel like I practically know you. If I received a brick for every time he told me how pretty your eyes were I would be able to build a new castle far away from his lovesick blubbering.”

“ _Mother_ ,” Keith hisses, sounding surprised and very embarrassed, probably rethinking his plan. 

“Always nice to know I’m appreciated,” Lance jokes before faltering. “Ma’am. Sorry I’m desperately trying to judge how to talk to you, give me a couple minutes and I’ll get there.”

“He is silly and charming, Yorak. I like him.”

“Me too.” Keith smiles, taking in Lance’s expression as he mouths ‘Yorak?’ and adding, “That was my official ‘Marmoran’ name before I was given my title.”

“Right.” Lance decides not to question it. There will be time for that later if they can figure out how to stop what’s happening now. “Papa, please call back the troops. Let’s discuss this like normal people.”

A few minutes later, the armies are separated and sent back to their respective kingdoms. Lance can’t help but feel bad for the soldier he’d stabbed earlier but Krolia forgives his profuse apologies, instead commending his strategy. Lance doesn’t know how to take it.

*

He, Keith, King James and Queen Krolia enter the drawing room inside Marmora’s castle at once, not bothering to shed their armour. They pass the guest bedrooms on their way and Lance nudges Keith.

“All the nights we spent together in that lodge in the woods and I could have been spending the night in a castle.”

Keith shrugs. “It goes both ways.”

They all take a seat and Krolia presents the map of their kingdoms and the surrounding areas. The piece of land which caused all this ruckus is, in all fairness, huge. Lance understands the appeal.

“So,” his father begins, “How are we going to figure this out.”

“We could give it to another kingdom. It’s attached to Altea as well.” Krolia points to the Altea’s border. Images of Princess Allura and her partner Romelle flash across Lance’s mind.

“No,” Keith says, “Altea is already huge. They wouldn’t know what to do with it. Alfor and Melenor would probably decline it, too. They’re incredibly kind and polite people.”

“We could just split it,” Lance suggests. It seems like an obvious solution. Krolia narrows her eyes. 

“I’m sure this part, at least, belongs to Marmora.” She gestures to over half of the available land. 

“No, that’s not right. That part’s definitely ours,” James mutters, pointing to _the same point_. Lance sighs. This was going to take a while unless he thought of something quick. Then it hit him like lightning.

“What if Keith and I took it?”

The monarchs’ arguments fall silent and all eyes slide to Lance.

“What do you mean, _took it_?”

Lance shrugs. “We could manage it. If Keith and I are there, together, it’s technically fully owned by both kingdoms. Or, we could make a new kingdom, a tiny one which we could rule ourselves. That way no existing kingdom feels cheated. Only if Keith wants to do that, too, of course.”

“Yeah, I want to.” Lance spares a glance in Keith’s direction. His boyfriend’s cheeks are red but he’s beaming so Lance can assume he said something right.

James looks between the pair of them and smiles briefly. “That could work...”

“But it would be better if you married,” Krolia finishes for him. Keith looks away from Lance to send her a glare as if to question why she’d bring something like that up right now. Krolia smirks. “What? The union would solidify the deal.”

“That can be arranged,” Lance replies without thinking and he can feel Keith’s eyes back on him. Lance carefully reaches underneath his shirt and reveals a chain bearing two rings. “I’ve had these for a while. I was going to tell you I was a prince first and then ask you. I even looked up all the loopholes in the library so I could marry a peasant which are, obviously, pointless now. I was just waiting for the right time.”

He glances at Krolia and his father who take his hint and briskly exit the room. Lance gets up off his seat, as does Keith, and they approach each other slowly. Once he’s close enough, Keith grabs his collar before he can say anything and captures his lips in a fierce kiss. After a few seconds, they part.

“You’re an idiot,” Keith mutters, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you. I want all that stuff you said before. Together.”

“I love you, too,” Lance whispers back. He sinks to one knee, smiling up at Keith through misty eyes. “So - without further ado - Prince Akira, Yorak, _Keith_ \- any other name I don’t know about?”

“Love of your life?”

“Ah, yes, thank you.” Lance chuckles, trying to blink back any tears. “Prince Akira, Yorak, Keith, _love of my life_ , would you like to marry me?”

“Yes.” Keith’s voice is choked, a few stray tears rolling down his face, and Lance surges upwards, wrapping him into his arms and kissing the tears away. Keith takes a deep breath. “Phew, who knew getting proposed to was so tear jerking, huh? Now, quick, gimme the rings. I want to show everyone you’re my gorgeous fiancé.”

“Patience, sweetheart.” Lance laughs wetly, unclasping his chain and sliding both of the rings onto the table. Keith quickly takes one, holding it out to Lance.

“Will _you_ marry _me_? Just to be sure.” He looks so hopeful and happy and, gods, Lance loves this man. Despite this, Lance hums, scratching his chin in deliberation as if it’s a hard choice, drawing a groan from Keith. He laughs, holding his hand out and beaming when the golden band is slid onto his finger. It sparkles in the light. He cradles Keith’s face in his palms.

“We’re getting married.”

“You bet we are,” Keith cheers. He hugs Lance tightly when the other ring takes its rightful place on his own hand and pulls him into another kiss. “By the way, your sword skills are pretty good.”

“I’m a prince, too, Keith,” Lance deadpans. “I know how to fight.”

His boyfriend looks him up and down, his gaze shamelessly lingering on his lips. “Seeing as we’ve still got our armour on, would you like to spar? Maybe, afterwards, we can retire to my room and you can review if the beds here are better than the ones in the shack.”

Lance smirks, pecking Keith’s sly smile once more before nodding. “Good plan. Lead the way, fiancé.”

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happily ever after  
> (ik the ending sounds a bit suggestive but they literally just play with each others' hair and have breakfast for dinner in bed)  
> also -- their new kingdom is called arora bc they meshed arus and marmora together lol
> 
> thank you for reading!! kudos/comments etc are much appreciated <3


End file.
